


Under Shock

by HisGlasses



Series: Moments of Ignoct - ficlet collection [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Coma, Drabble, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, I forgot to mention angst, I think it's explicit although you could have gone much deeper into this, I'm so sorry, M/M, Pain, Shock, This is not pretty, also I hurt Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses
Summary: If Noctis hadn't been that much of a brat, this hunt would have turned out differently.Prompt fill for “Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything”





	Under Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill to get my writing back on track. Another try on angsty stuff. I still think I'm bad at it.
> 
> Prompted by [sweaterpawnoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawnoctis/profile).  
> Not beta-ed.

They should have known better. _He_ should have known better. He should have listened to Prompto, suggesting to stock up on potions when they had parked the Regalia. He should have appreciated Ignis’ concern about it getting dark, asking if he could handle it.

But no. Noctis had been too careless to actually give it even a thought.

Four nights at camp and his patience was at its limit. No more camping for him. He had wanted a shower and a warm bed, not sleeping crammed in moist sleeping bags, Gladio disturbing the nightly peace with his snorts and Prompto kicking him out of another dreamless sleep. Noctis had refused to spend another night like that. But they had been short on Gil and so Ignis had suggested taking up a hunt, which they did.

It wouldn’t have been any problem at all if they hadn’t got lost on the way. Gladio had packed the wrong map and so they had to head for their destination on intuition.  
Which would have worked way better if it hadn’t started to rain.

In the end the sun was already setting when they had reached the designed area where three Coeurls were reported to ravage the surroundings. The rain had not cared about ceasing.  
Noctis hadn’t cared about anything but slaying those beasts and getting himself wrapped up in soft sheets after they were done. He hadn’t even cared about the advice to get some rest until the view cleared up. Of course his loyal companions would follow their prince into battle.

Having bad temper, Noctis had been flashing blindly through the soggy night, leaving the bluish glimmering shadows of himself behind every time he did. The Coeurls’ attacks had been futile and the diversion he created had seemed to work out just right.  
Until he had hit stasis that was. Drained of all energy, his moves had slowed down significantly and his ability to focus had basically vanished.

The more he was terrified when suddenly he was looking at one of the Coeurls leaping at him with sparking whiskers and bared fangs. Noctis had been able to make out Prompto screaming his name through the pour in a grave pitch when everything had started to move in slow-motion.

In the simple blink of an eye Noctis had not been looking at the Coeurl anymore but at the silhouette of Ignis, illuminated in whitish light by the hissing sparks of their foe’s magic.  
Even now, the pictures were still vividly replaying in his head.

Green eyes, widened in alarm, directed at him before they squeezed shut in pain, accompanied by the ripping sound of leather being shred to pieces.  
Big feline claws slashing their way through the fabric of a too familiar purple shirt, slicing open skin and muscle.

The anguished scream of his dearest adviser, ear-splittingly echoing through the curtain of never ending droplets.

The spatters of blood, Ignis’ blood, hot and viscous against his own cool face.

The sudden weight of Ignis’ limp body crashing down on him.

His name, soundless on Ignis’ lips, nothing more than a retching gasp when the light in those green eyes died down.

And blood, so much more blood...

Noctis couldn’t recall how they had made it back to Lestallum. He couldn’t recall what Gladio had yelled at him or that Prompto had been crying hysterically for some time. He couldn’t recall what he had been eating or how much he had actually slept those past five days.  
He had the faint memory of the doctor having told him that he had a shock but he wasn’t quite sure about that.

Noctis’ eyes were stoically fixed on Ignis.

Said Ignis was lying in bed, his torso wrapped in white bandages, a needle both in his right arm and left hand to connect him to infusions and several cables and tubes attaching him to all sorts of monitoring devices that were setting off unsettling beeping noises on a regular basis.  
He was breathing shallowly and his heavy-lidded eyes were blinking on occasion but all the time Noctis had been watching over him they had stayed vacant. Their light gone out, faded at the same speed the Coeurl’s lighting magic had died down after Prompto’s bullet had hit its mark.

Gladio had sobbed and said it was hopeless.  
Prompto hadn’t said anything.

Noctis refused to believe in the words of his Shield.  
The same way he had refused to listen to their advice before all of this happened. That was all he was good for - refusing.  
Now he was refusing to give up on Ignis. He was refusing to leave him behind, refusing to let him go.

Noctis rose from the stool he was sitting on and staggered towards the bed, limbs stiff from the lack of movement. The mattress caved in when he sat down next to his adviser, who was staring blankly into a non-existant void.  
Carefully Noctis brushed the fringe out of Ignis’ face. Running his hand through the supple, sand brown hair, he realised how young Ignis actually looked. How boyish and fragile he was.

Noctis bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the tears burning behind his lids. He lowered his head until both of their foreheads touched and he couldn’t hold his tears back any longer.

“Please Iggy”, he whispered, his voice raspy and worn out. “Just a word... yell at me how... furious you are. How dumb I have been... Cry because you’re hurting, please... just say something. Anything...”

Noctis buried his face in his hands and sobbed, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

The lifeless pools of green slowly blinked.


End file.
